New generation
by eskiimo
Summary: First fanfic, Follows Riley and Nikolas Belikov and their adventures with their friends as the unexpected begins to happen. Please help me out by telling me what you think, first time writing :) This story Tatiana is still alive so Lissa is not Queen and Tasha is still innocent PS: please R&R, thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

Riley'sPOV

I sat there re adjusting my legs and trying to look around the auditorium to spot my friends, it was first day back and Kirova was giving her same speech she gave at the beginning of every year about expected behavior and such. Since we were all seated alphabetically I was sitting in the second row next to my brother… who was falling asleep… typical. I slightly nudged him, which caused him to jump up and yelp with shock, distracting Kirova from her very detailed speech, "Mr. Belikov, pray do enlighten me as to what you appear to find more important than the well-being of you and your fellow class mates…" Kirova bellowed down the microphone, while the vein on her forehead pulsed in irritation. If there is one thing in life that Headmaster Kirova cannot stand, it would have to be my brother, Nikolas Belikov.

"Well you see Headmaster Kirova ma'am. I was sitting here listening to your oh so riveting speech, but I kept getting distracted by your body… correct me if I am wrong, but have you lost weight!?" Nik replied with a wink as half the auditorium erupted into laughter and the other half too shocked to move. If I wasn't here to witness it, I don't think I would have believed it, but somehow Kirova's vein seemed to get bigger as if it was going to burst any moment, and her face went as red as a tomato as she harshly whispered for my brother to wait outside her office until the assembly was finished.

After Nik had left, Kirova seemed to speed up her pace as she flew through the remaining hour of her speech, no doubt in a rush to hunt out my brother and punish him, was that excitement I glimpsed in her eye as she scurried off the stage?

I got up off my seat and headed towards my dorm room, hoping to find my room mate and one of my best friends Bella Ivashkov. As I battled through the crowd of students I heard my name being called out just as someone grabbed me from behind and spun me around off the ground. As I was set back on the ground, I turned around to the familiar face of Andre Ozera-Dragomir. "Hey Andy" I greeted as I lightly punched his shoulder, "How was your holiday at court?"  
"Oh you know a bit boring without you, Riley, and the gang of course, but it was relaxing I suppose, how was the exotic trip to Hawaii?" he asked while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we headed towards my dorm room again.  
"Oh it was amazing! You should definitely come with us next time! Mum and dad won't mind, I'm sure. Oh. And you won't believe what I heard while I was there, Nik told me that…"

"RIIIIIILLLEEEEYY!" yelled Bella as she came crashing down the hallway and straight into me.

"OOF! Oww! Haha, hey Bella!" I laughed as we went crashing down to the ground.

"Oh man, I feel like I haven't seen you in sooo long Riley, we must catch up on everything! I want to hear all about Hawaii! Oo I bet there were so many cute guys drooling over you while you were there! I need details, and don't leave anything out! Was Hawaii fun!? Did you finally meet the man of your dreams? Did you get tons of photos of the scenery, your hotel room and the local guys? Did you find a man for me? Did you…"

"Whoa…slow down there tiger! One question at a time!" I laughed as I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards our dorm with Andy in tow.

We spent two hours discussing every detail of my trip, and to Bella's disappointment I hadn't found myself a man, or one for her. I had a good excuse though; I had tried to explain that I found training with local guardians much more interesting since they all had different styles. But this excuse just got me a groan and a roll of her eyes.

It's true that Bella and I are complete opposites. Bella is quite girly and she is so beautiful, all the guys go for her, since she has the dhampir curves and complexion. Bella has always been a bit different though, she never wanted to be a guardian, in fact she doesn't even like being a vampire. Her biggest wish is to just be a normal human going to a normal high school. She only came to St. Vladimir's to learn to defend her self after she was attacked one night on her way home from shopping. Her dad Adrian is a Moroi, and a close friend of my mums, her mum, Sydney, also a close friend to my mum is how ever a human. This is really rare to see these days, a moroi/human relationship that is.

Where as I, Riley Belikov, daughter to the famous guardians; Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway and grand daughter to the legendary guardian Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur, well I was dead set on exceeding the reputation of my family. I loved every moment of being here at St. Vlads.

But no matter the differences I was glad she was here, leaving us with a total of two female guardians in our year level.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Nik finally entered our dorm with Dylan Castile in tow. "God, Kirova is such a cow! She has me in detention for two weeks! We haven't even been here a whole day and already the witch has me in detention!" Nik complained as he flopped down on my bed.

"Hey gang, hope you guys didn't miss me too much" Dylan greeted with a wink as he lounged on the couch.

I smiled as I looked around the room, seeing all the people that meant most to me, excluding my parents. My life would be perfect with just my twin, Nikolas Belikov, Bella Ivashkov, Andre Ozera-Dragomir and Dylan Castile. It's weird how just like we were all best friend's, so were our parents, well Dylan's mum Mia wasn't there friend at first but they all are now.

We sat around a while longer before we all decided to go un-pack our things.  
As I was un-packing my bag I found Nik's iPod, deciding I would take it over to his dorm to stretch my legs, I grabbed my coat and headed over.

I knocked for what felt like an eternity and with no luck. As I turned to walk away, I heard his door fling open. "Fiiiiinally Nik, I was..." I turned and came face to face with the most incredibly good looking guy I had EVER seen. I was speechless. He had light brown hair, and even though he was a moroi, he had quite an impressive pack of muscles, I could tell because he only wore his boxers, I had clearly woken him up.

"I.. I..I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to wake you up, I was looking for my brother... Nikolas Belikov? maybe he got moved to a new dorm?" I apologised as I went to walk away.

"No, no, you have the right room, I'm his new room mate" .God, his voice was so beautiful.. the way his lips curved into a half smile... SNAP OUT OF IT RILEY! "But you're Moroi?" I finally managed to choke out. "Oh I enrolled late and there were no more Moroi rooms, but I didn't mind sharing with a dham... with Nikolas.." he trailed off before stretching his arm out to shake my hand. "I'm George"


	2. Chapter 2

George. George. George. Oh no. I don't know what it was, but just the sound of his name made my stomach feel weird. I had never felt like this before, maybe I was getting sick? weird, dhampirs hardly ever get sick. I realised I had been standing there like an idiot just staring, so I quickly shook his hand. "Hi George, nice to meet you..." I said a little too loud as a little awkward moment enveloped us.  
"well does the beautiful lady have a name, or will she remain a mystery?" George asked as he kept hold of my hand... WAIT! did he just call me beautiful!? "Riley?" I looked up and saw Nik walking out of his bathroom. Quickly sliding my hand away from George's hand, I reached into my pocket and pulled out Nik's iPod, "You left this in my bag" I said as I threw it over to him.  
"Oh thank God, I was about to call the police to file a missing person haha" he laughed at his own joke and seem to finally realise George was here as well, "Oh Rye, this is George, my new roomie, George this is my twin Riley"  
"I've already had the pleasure of meeting her" George answered, "Would you like to come in Riley?" he offered.  
"Oh thanks, but umm.. my room mate might actually call to file a missing person if she comes out of the shower and realises I'm not there... bye guys" I called out as I half ran back to my dorm.

"Bells, I don't know what happened... It's like butterflies were fluttering... no more like kicking around in my stomach as soon as I saw him, is that weird? he made me feel sick in my stomach?" I was rambling to Bella about George, when she started to giggle, "What's tickled your fancy Bells?"  
"nothing's tickled my fancy, it's your fancy that has been tickled! the great Riley has finally, after sixteen years of a non-existent love life, developed a crush!" she squealed as she flopped down onto her piles of pillows. "WHAT!? that's absurd, I don't have time for boys, especially not a Moroi, how can you crush on someone you don't even know!?" I sounded on the edge of hysterics, but Bella was right, I am sixteen and I have never fancied a boy before, so yeah, the thought of having a crush seemed a bit scary, especially after endless night of soothing Bella after a break up. I just had to tell myself to get over him and move on... not that I did have a crush or anything.

I woke up the next day after a wonderful dream about chocolate. Chocolate and George.  
I looked across the room to see Bella throwing her clothes everywhere, mumbling to herself, before throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I give up, might as well walk around naked" she grumbled to herself.  
"Please don't walk around naked B, or Doctor Olenski will have a full house of love-struck boys suffering a heart attack!" I yawned as I walked over to her and her massive pile of clothes. "Here, wear this" I offered as I pulled out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a pretty, white flowing singlet. "oooo, pretty! thanks Riley, I swear in another life you were a fashion designer" she sung as she skipped to the bathroom.  
I laughed, now facing the dilemma of what I was going to wear. I settled on some dark skinny jeans with a fitting black singlet then threw my coat on. "Hurry up B! what are you doing in there? curing cancer!?" I yelled as I brushed my hair up into a pony tail then pulled on my boots. "Riley, you cannot rush perfection" She answered as she walked out into the room "And this darling... is perfection" she said while strutting around the room. God I was friends with weird people, I laughed as we waltzed down to the cafeteria.

As we walked into the cafeteria I noticed the room was filled with more buzz than usual on a first day back. It was kind of strange... I thought no more of the strange buzz around the cafeteria when the smell of breakfast hit my nose, now I'm not saying this lunch lady made us 5-star food, but when I haven't eaten in like eight hours, dirt started looking good. We lined up and grabbed our food, if you could even call this blob food, then headed over to our normal seat near the windows to sit with the rest of the gang... and George. My stomach twisted, why was George sitting with us? he was so good looking, surely he would of gone for the queen bee, Anne Zeklos, and her entourage... Anne? Anne who had the same brown hair as George... "Hey Riley, tell George about the time I egged Kirova, he doesn't believe me!" called Nik with his mouth full of toast,  
"Nik, what has dad told you about talking with your mouth full.. and in front of ladies too!" I complained as I sat down next to Dylan, "Hey, where is Andy?" I asked, looking around,  
"I think he went down to the feeders?" Dylan replied, that was strange, Andy never went to the feeders in the morning, and he always went with me. Not that I need a feeder, it's just we always used that time to catch up since we were always busy the rest of the day. I quickly scoffed down my food, then stood up, "I'm going to go find Andy, catch you guys later" I said as I went to walk away,  
"Wait Riley, I'll come with you. I'm getting a bit hungry" George called out as he caught up to me.

We walked in silence, though it wasn't really awkward, I was lost in thought and it seemed so was he.  
As we turned the corner I almost walked straight into Andy who was just putting away his mobile, "Hey Riley" he greeted as he eyed up George. "Guess who's coming for a visit?" Andy asked as he turned his attention back to me. "Uhh geez I don't know, the Pope?" I asked, he chuckled,  
"Nope, your mum and dad have been summoned and my mum and dad thought they might as well make a holiday of it and are coming too." I was shocked, the Pope coming would of been less of a shock.  
"What!? why!? when!?" I asked in a rush so it all came out as one word. Andy looked at me incredulously,  
"You haven't heard have you?..." he paused seeming a little un-willing to share the information, "Last night, some one reported strange noises off of campus, Kirova went to check by herself, telling Guardian Petrov it was probably some students getting high... and well..." he trailed off, looking down at his feet.  
"What Andy? spit it out!" on my right I could see George shuffling his feet as if he knew what Andy was about to say.  
"Guardian Petrov went out looking for Kirova this morning when she realised she wasn't back... and well... Kirova's dead Riley."


	3. Chapter 3

Kirova. Dead.

Those two words did NOT go together, surely this was some kind of sick joke.  
I mean Kirova wasn't my favourite person in the world, but that didn't mean I wished she was dead.

"H..how... wha..what happened to her?" I managed to croak out, suddenly my throat felt dry.  
"They aren't really giving away too many details, but I was walking to the feeders when I over heard Guardian Petrov saying how Kirova was hardly recognisable in the state they left her in"

It was all a bit much to take in, Kirova was viewed as a for ever thing. She had been our parents headmaster, she was our headmaster, and I guess we all assumed she would be our children's headmaster too. "But why are our parents coming?" I asked, seeing no logical reason for them to be here. I didn't want my parents anywhere near the monster that had done this to Kirova. "Well your parents are kick ass guardians and I suppose they need extra guardians to help maintain order around the place... anyway I gotta head out and call my parents back, I'll see ya around?"  
"Uh yeah.. sure" I mumbled as I turned and continued walking.  
"Riley.. where are you going?" George asked, I had completely forgotten he was there,  
"Oh sorry George, I'll take you to the feeders if you want?" he nodded his head and we set off.

**Nikolas'POV**

I was lounging around on the couch when my phone started buzzing, caller I.D. told me it was dad, strange, he never called on a Saturday, usually Sunday afternoons when Riley was here as well. "Hey Dad, 'sup?" I greeted as I walked over to the book shelf.  
"Hey son, just calling to let you know your mother and I will be arriving in the afternoon. We already talked to Riley, she's going to meet us at the guest housing around 5, we expect you to be there as well" what the hell,why were mum and dad coming? we only just got back from holidays.  
"wait..what? you guys are coming here?" then I realised, "Wow, Kirova is taking it a bit far, I just complimented her on her weight loss and she got angry, seriously dad, nothing you need to make a huge trip out of, she has already set me up with detention" I was annoyed, why would Kirova get my parents to come just because I mucked around a bit... "Nikolas Belikov, you haven't even been there for two days and already in detention!" then my father sighed "... you haven't heard, have you?" my fathers voice turned solemn and I started to panic a little. "Nik, Headmaster Kirova was killed last night." and just like that I was rendered speechless. Nikolas Belikov speechless, now this was not an every day occurrence. "Nik... you still there?" dad asked sounding a little concerned.  
"Dimitri! are you packed? we're going to miss our flight!" I heard my mum yell out to my dad from some where distant  
"Look Nik, I got to go, be there at five... I'm coming Roza" I heard dad call back to mum as he hung up.  
"Yeah, bye dad."

Holy crap.  
Losing Kirova was like the Roadrunner losing Wile E Coyote. Sure we didn't like each other, but it was weird to think I wouldn't see her again.  
Just then George walked in with Riley following behind him, George looked a bit sad but Riley was harder to read, she might just be a novice, but she had that guardian mask perfected, and it was that mask that stared blankly back at me as I tried reading her face. "You heard the news?" she asked gruffly. I just nodded slightly, unsure what to think.

We had sat around for a few hours, just the three of us. We shared stories with George about Kirova, since he didn't really know her. Finally Riley and I decided to head towards where our parents were meeting us and George joined in since he was walking towards the library anyway.  
On our way, we walked past Anna Zeklos, who was putting on a water show while crying into her friend's shoulder. "She was just such an inspiration to us all" she sobbed as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. She looked up at us as we walked past, "well to some of us, others only made her life a living hell, it should be those ungrateful people in her place" she hissed harshly.  
"_bitch_" Riley whispered under her breath, loud enough for George and myself to hear. I looked over to George just in time to see him death stare Anna, and not one of those, 'I don't know you, but piss off' kind of looks, but a real 'you are hell in a human form' the kind of hate not usually aimed at someone you didn't even know. The look on Riley's face showed that she had seen the look on his face as well. "That was Anna Zeklos" Riley explained to George, "the queen Bitch around here, back when she was 'nicer', Nik dated her. After a while though Nik dumped her..." Riley started,  
"...and I was the first person to dump her, since she was the one who did the dumping. Ever since then, she has devoted her life to making ours a living hell. Her dad got involved too, blaming it on our mum's 'slutty' ways, not even his wife could handle his ass hole ways, she left him. Needless to say; Belikov's and Zeklos' are sworn enemies now." I finished.

Their was some major friction between our families. It really was no wonder why his wife up and left him with his son, but that was like 14 years ago. I heard his wife, Cindy, just walked out with their eldest son and never looked back. Last I heard she was living in Australia.

"Uh look, I gotta go" George said as he abruptly turned back the way we had came,  
"But what about the library?" I asked, he just shook his head and walked faster, as if the demons of hell were hot on his tail.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry about delay in update, someone in my family passed away so it has been a bit crazy and de motivating.  
But though I only have 3 reviews, it still makes me happy, thanks for reading :)  
(and just in case there is any confusion, Andy is Andre, it's just what everyone calls him except the adults)**

**RileyPOV:**

"Riley, can I speak with you?" mum asked after an hour of them answering our questions about Kirova's death.  
"Yeah, of course mum" I replied as I followed her out to the deck. "What's up?" I asked as she stood looking out to the forest.  
"I just wanted to ask you if Andre was doing alright? you know, how is he handling the changes and all?" she asked as she turned to look me in the eyes,  
"Changes?" oh she must be talking about the changes made with classes, which were suspended for another week until the whole Kirova deal was under a bit more control, but still, it wasn't that much of a change for mum to worry about. "Oh... uh, yeah I suppose he is dealing? I mean most of the people are kind of glad anyway..." I trailed off as she gave me a weird look.  
"He's told everyone?"  
"Wait, what are you talking about mum?" I asked, not understanding  
"Have you talked to Andre since you guys got back?"  
"Yeah, of course, we were hanging out last night? why? what is it mum?" obviously I had no clue what mum was talking about now.  
"well... uh.. I think you should go find Andre and ask him about it, I just thought he would of told you"  
"okay..." I was confused, this day get getting weirder and weirder, maybe soon I would wake up to my alarm and realise this was all a dream?  
"I think he is at aunt Lissa's house next door?" mum offered as I walked away to find Andy.

I knocked several times before uncle Christian opened the door for me, "Riley? come on in" he greeted as he stepped aside for me to enter.  
"Thanks Uncle Chris" I thanked as I stepped inside.  
"Riley! how are you?" Lissa called as she looked up from a magazine,  
"Hey Aunt Lissa, I'm good. I was just looking for Andy actually, is he here?"  
"Oh, you just missed him, I think he was heading back to his dorm?" she answered as she looked back to her magazine.  
"Thanks guys, it was good to see you again" I said as I made my way out the door and towards Andy's dorm.

On my way there, I spotted George talking to someone, his back was to me so I couldn't see who, I was about to keep going when I realised the girl was Anna Zeklos. What the? I looked closer and Anna looked like she wasn't really paying attention to whatever George was saying, as she looked around the room at anything but him. George how ever, even though his back was towards me, looked angry as he threw his hands around wildly, he was talking in a harsh tone, that much I could tell, but I couldn't make out any words.  
Then he suddenly spun around and stalked off. I quickly carried on towards Andy's room before George noticed me.

"Oh hey Riley, what's up?" Andy greeted when he saw me at his door.  
"Hey Andy, uh, nothing really. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?" I asked, still not really sure as into why I was here. What had mum said again? Andy was going through changes? he still looked the same to me?  
"Yeah sure, just let me grab my coat" Andy said, pulling me away from my thoughts.  
When he came back out, coat in hand, we headed out doors and just walked.

"So... what's really up?" Andy asked, we had been walking in silence for about ten minutes when he asked.  
"Nothing... well okay something... it's just... what's changed Andy?" I asked, not sure how to ask, or even what to ask. He stopped walking and looked at me,  
"Changed? changed as in how?" he asked, sounding almost nervous?  
"Well I dunno... I just... you seem a bit different?" I stuttered, he stared at me for what felt like an eternity, "A penny for your thoughts?" I asked after about 10 minutes of silence. He sighed,  
"Look Rye, there are some things going on... over the holidays... well... uh, god I have no clue where to even start"  
"how about start at the beginning?" I suggested, he sighed again  
"Well the start? okay, you know how I specialised in fire like my dad?" he asked  
"Okay, how far back is the start?" I asked, realising this may just be a really, really long story, he laughed,  
"well you asked for it, so anyway, this holidays, I was doing some baking... don't give me that look, I was extremely hungry and there was nothing to eat and mum wasn't home... so anyway, I was doing some baking when all of a sudden the microwave explodes into flames - hey don't laugh! I'm usually quite good at kitchen stuff- so anyway I just sort of, I dunno, I made water come out of no where and put it out" I was still laughing until I realised what he was telling me.  
Wait! what did you just say!?" there was no way I could of heard him right, surely I had simply misheard. He looked me straight in the eyes,  
"Riley I don't know how to explain, it's all so crazy.. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it too, but when mum got home I told her all about it so we decided to experiment a bit and well to cut a long story short, I can use all elements Riley and spirit too, Adrian came over for the rest f the holidays and I can like visit people in their dreams... it's so crazy!"

I was speechless, I had been here for almost two days and already the unexpected was happening.  
Here is what I know;  
Kirova is dead, my parents are here and my best friend since were in nappies has specialised in all elements and spirit as well.  
What would this school year have in hold if these surprises were delivered in just two days?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO SO SO SO SORRY! about taking forever to post a new chapter, my family recently moved countries and my laptop ended up on the other side of the world. But I have been writing chapters by hand and now that my laptop is back I can update**!

"You can visit dreams!?" I was astounded. I grabbed Andy by the arm and led him through the woods,  
"Where are we going?" he demanded,

"To the cabin" the cabin was a place we had stumbled across in our first year, it was old and deserted, so it was the perfect place to practice Andy's new found talents. "So what do we do now?" I asked, more than eager to test it out.

"Well… you fall asleep, and then I suppose we go from there" I lied down on the bed and felt the shift as Andy sat beside me holding my hand. I thought I was starting to dream because I heard a sound I had only heard once or twice in my life. The sound of my mum giggling.

As the noise started to come closer it abruptly stopped, I waited for Andy to appear, but two minutes later the door to the cabin bursts open and so do my eyes. Before I could even sit up, I see my dad leap across the room and throw Andy up against the wall, while my mum just stands there staring at me with a horrified look.

"DAD! Let Andy go!" I shriek, confused at what they were doing in our cabin.

"How long have you been coming here!?" my mum demanded as she cautiously started to walk closer to me, her face began to change from confusion to a mixture of anger and concern. "A while now I suppose?" I shrugged.

"Dimitri, take Andre to his dorm room" my mum whispered, Dad all but dragged Andy from the room.

As soon as the guys left the room, my mum turned to me with teary eyes and just held me. "You're so young and beautiful… and oh so foolish…" she kept whispering into my hair.

I realised how scared my parents must have been, Kirova murdered and suddenly they can't find Andy or I on campus, I began to shiver at what my parents must of thought could have happened to us. "I'm so sorry mum, we weren't thinking, it was my idea, I just had to know, I wanted to know how it felt… Adrian said when I was older he would show me, but when Andy started telling me about it, I just had to…" my mum stiffened at the words I was blabbering and suddenly she stood up. Not even looking at me, she commanded me to go to my room and that she would talk to me tomorrow.

She left with a bang and I slowly trudged my way back to my dorm, confused whether or not all of that had really happened.

I flopped down on to my bed, careful not to wake Bella up/ I decided to text Andy 'what the hell was that!? Sorry about my parents, probs just flipping out after Kirova. Meet me tomorrow before breakfast?" I waited three hours for a reply and began to worry, until finally I drifted to sleep.

I woke early the next day to the sound of Bella's soft snoring. When Bella is asleep you really can't help but notice her beauty. I felt a twinge of jealousy that came to me every now and then when I dwelled on how stunning she is. I shook my head and grabbed my phone, feeling almost scared that Andy still hadn't replied. I tried not to over think anything and headed for a shower. Clean and refreshed I threw on a knee length skirt, black tank top and a dark navy blue blazer.

I snuck out the door, determined to find Andy. Walking down the hall way I saw a familiar person, "ADRIAN!?" I called as I walked to catch up to him, but he didn't turn around, instead he walked faster, as if to get away me, as if I was the devil himself.

I ran up to him and spun him around, "What the hell Adri…" I gasped; Adrian had a great, big, black eye, a cut lip, bruises and scratches all over him. When I looked into his eyes, they were full of accusations. "Come to stir up more trouble little Riley?" what on Earth was he going on about? More trouble? I hadn't seen him in almost a year. He grabbed my wrist hard "Pray do tell what was running through your pretty little head when you told your _mother _that I said I would allow you the pleasure of a night with me!?" he asked vehemently. I was shocked, what the hell was going on around here? He let go of my wrist in disgust and began to stalk off, "WAIT, Adrian!" this time I grabbed him by the wrist, "What are you talking about? I never said anything of the sorts!" I could tell a part of him didn't believe me, but there was a look in his eyes, like he knew I would never make up such a stupid lie. "You have twenty second to explain why your mum came barging into my room last night, accusing me of being a bad influence for agreeing to do things I reserve for my wife, saying it's my fault that you are already sexually active with Andre, and me and my big mouth… all of these accusations of course backed up with some real Rose Hathaway brutality and to make it even better… wait a minute" he saw the look of shock on my face "this is the first time you've heard of it! You have never done anything with the Ozera boy! Hahaha" he laughed almost maniacally. "What on Earth did you say to your mum to make her think all of this?" I tried to think of all the conversations I had ever had with my mum, ones that would make her think such disturbing thoughts, but I came up short. "I have no clue Adrian, I honestly have no clue"

"Well when you get a clue, send it my way, for now I am off to the feeders so I can get my strength up to heal myself" he turned to walk off, "Adrian, one more thing, why won't you visit me in my dreams?"

"because your mum would have my head, she has forbidden it, but when you are 18 and legally free, I promise we will try it out" and with that response, I suddenly knew what had made mum flip out at Adrian and why Andy wasn't responding to any of my messages. I couldn't help but laugh. Adrian gave me a quizzical look, shrugged and then walked off.

I had wasted my early start talking to Adrian and was now late for breakfast.

I quickly grabbed my morning slop and headed for our usual table, ready to have a laugh with Andy, completely ignorant of the glances people were giving me and the whispers that followed.


	6. Chapter 6

NIK'S POV

I flung the doors to the cafeteria wide open, ready to rip Andy's head off!

I used to think of him as a good guy. But to convince my sister somehow to… UGH! I know my sister would never usually be willing to do such a thing… hell, I don't think she has ever kissed a guy in 16 years, I also happened to know that Andy had, had a crush on my sister since forever and that he had acquired some new skills recently, if he had compelled my sister, I was going to make him wish for an early death.

I looked around everywhere but could not find him, instead I found George sitting by a window picking at an apple. I plunked down beside him letting out a huge sigh.

"Everything cool?" he asked, I shrugged

"Yeah, family problems. You're so lucky you're an only child!" he laughed

"I do have a sibling"

"Yeah well at least you don't have to go kicking people's arses for your sister… look, I gotta go, see ya round."  
As I stood up to leave, the doors opened and in floats Riley, looking as happy as ever, with eyes only for her food.

I saw the stares people gave her. Apparently my dad had yelled so loud at Andy last night that the whole Moroi boys' dorm knew my sister and him had slept together. She didn't notice, or maybe she didn't care, either way, I had to talk to her.

She had just sat down by the time I reached her, and barely had time to take a bite before I yanked her back up again. "Hey! What gives!?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing down on me "nobody comes between me and my food" she mumbled as she tried to sit back down to eat.

"Rileeeey" I groaned as I tried to yank her back up off her chair again, but she sat down again, determined to eat her meal. Giving up, I sat down with her, deciding I didn't care who heard.

"Mind telling me what the hell happened last night!?" I asked as she put a mouthful of porridge in her mouth, only to spit it out again. "Oh God, mum told you too? Seriously Nik, it was nothing"

"Nothing!? What happened to the whole 'Andy is my brother' and 'I'm saving myself for marriage' crap!?" who was this girl sitting in front of me? "he compelled you, and still has you compelled, I'm going to go find the jerk!" I stood to leave, but Riley caught my arm, "Nik, you know me and you know Andy, we would never do something so stupid, he really is just a friend, he pretty much is a brother. If you go to mum and dad's room, I will go get Andy and we will come and explain" reluctantly, I left. Still fuming though. "Nik, where you heading off to? I just heard, I understand why you're angry now" George caught up. "Sorry George, catch up later? I'm on my way to sort it all out, apparently it isn't what I think, see ya." I hurried off, feeling bad for leaving him on his own again, but I knew I wouldn't be much company anyway.

RILEY'S POV

I couldn't find Andy anywhere, and he wasn't answering his phone. I sighed, I guess I would have to face my family alone.

"Well if it isn't the little slut" Anna sneered as she forcefully bumped into me.

"well that's rich coming from you" I retorted

"Oh please, don't act like you weren't throwing yourself at every guy last night, you are so disgusting, I can't even bare to look at you." Where the hell did that come from? I clenched my fist to stop myself form hitting her square in her pretty little nose. "Is there a problem here?" I tensed at the sound of George's voice. "And yet another man to add to your collection, but do you know his secret? Do you know anything about him at all? I suppose you don't really care who it is though, do you?" I had no smart comment to retort back, though I didn't plan on adding George to any 'collection', she was right that I knew nothing about him. "I suppose you two are perfect for each other, both low life scum…" I punched her, suddenly not caring that I was supposed to be the 'calm' twin.

I can't say I regretted it.

It felt so refreshing to just physically release my anger on her, for all the nasty names and horrible moments she had put Nik and me through. I suppose I was more like my mum than I thought.

I saw in her eyes that she was evaluating every possible scenario that could play out here, but because she is Moroi and I am a Dhampir, we both knew how it would end if she tried hitting me back.

Instead she focused in on George, "How about you start by telling the crazy cow your last name? I'm sure she will be _delighted_ to know." And with a final evil glare to us both, she strutted off, no doubt in search of someone to tell how she was just viscously attacked.

I turned around to see George retreating, the second guy today to try and get away from me.

"George! Wait!" reluctantly he stayed where he was and looked anywhere but at me. "Look Riley, I really need to get going… and uh, wasn't Nik looking for you?" the poor guy, but he had a point, Nik was waiting for me.

"Alright, I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, see you around." I knew I wouldn't, I knew he would hide from me, something Anna had said clearly had turned him away from me, but what? Did he hear her say that I slept around? Or was it that he finally saw through me and realised I liked him, either way, if I wanted to see him again, I would have to go looking, but family first.


End file.
